Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics, especially client devices such as electronic systems, cellular phones, digital cameras, digital camcorders, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of display functionality to support modern life. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
There are many technological solutions to take advantage of new display technology. Electronic systems have been incorporated in automobiles, notebooks, handheld devices, and other portable products. Today, these systems struggle to display relevant usable information, customer service, or products in an increasingly competitive and crowded market place.
Thus, a need still remains for an electronic system able to display assistance, information, and instruction useful to users. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.